Alone together
by TheTornPage
Summary: Mai is injured while on a case and afterwards Naru starts acting strangely. What happens when they are alone together in his room? Just a cute oneshot NO LEMONS


Sooo.. I'm not really into the whole MaixNaru thing, just because if a guy ever treated me the way Naru treats Mai, He wouldn't be able to have children. -_- I hate it when people care too much about themselves or have that much self-pride. I'd rather have pride in my accomplishments rather then myself. But that's besides the point because I'm writing a MaixNaru fic anyways. :P Whatever

Alone with you

No one dared to question him when he insisted she stay in his room that night.

Though by the confused expressions on their faces Naru could tell they were curious as to why.

Mai didn't question him, just smiled nervously and nodded. "Yeah, sure. I guess."

This particular case had escalated quickly, faster then any of them could have guessed. Even Lin had suggusted they vacate the premisis after 3 failed exorsisoms. But, Naru insisted they stay until the case was solved and put to bed. He couldn't risk failing the family that had personally flown the entire team all the way to America from Japan.

At first everyone was convinced it was simply a poltergiest caused by the family's teenage son, Bryan, But upon further investigation they found no evidence that it was him, or any of the 3 other children. It wasn't until they discovered one of the previous owners of the 300 year old estate home had been a devil worshiper and had cursed the house with his own spirit.

By their third day nothing major had really happened, things fell over, went bump in the night, tempatures fluctuated rapidly, shadows danced around the halls, nothing unusual for an investigation. But, at exactly 6:34pm on the third night of the investigation, Mai had gone to the kitchen to make tea for the team. Lin was keeping an eye on here through the monitor when he noticed something tall and dark in the corner of the kitchen. He had asked Monk to go to the kitchen to check on it, before Monk could rise from his seat the camera went black and Mai's scream could be heard throughout the house.

Everyone ran to the kitchen, Lin sending his shiki ahead of him to check the room only to arrive second after. Mai was laying facedown in the middle of the room blood seeping through the thin fabric of her plaid shirt. Lin was the first to move, flipping her body over as everyone in the room gasped.

"Lin pick her up and take her back to base. Ayako and Monk Make some charms to hang on all the bedroom doors. John take Masako on a walk through of the house and bless the hallways." When no one moved after he spoke Naru shouted. "Now."

The taller man tugged Mai's small body into his arms and made his way back to base Naru following closely behind them. Everyone else, aside Yasu, moved to do their assinged tasks. Yasu tagging along behind Naru hoping to find out if Mai was okay.

When they entered the base Lin laid her on one of the couches, Yasu placed a pillow under her head and a towel under her shoulder where the blood seemed to be coming from.

Yasu glanced at Naru with a frantic look. "We should call an ambulance, there's a lot of blood here."

Naru nodded solemly and pulled his phone out of his pocket, stepping into the hall to make the phone call. Yasu looked back over to Lin who was examining Mai a bit more closely. "Where is the blood coming from?"

"I'm assuming here, but this gash isn't big enough to cause this much bloodloss, I don't think I can get a better look without disrobing her." Lin gave his diagnosis and sat back on his heels.

Yasu glared at the back of the older mans head. "Come on man nows not the time to be shy! Take her shirt off and find the wound! What if she bleeds out here and dies before the ambulance gets here?!"

Lin twisted his neck and glared back at the boy. "Then me finding the wound wouldn't make much of a difference if she's going to bleed out anyways."

The door opened and Naru entered. "The ambulance will be here soon, how's she doing Lin?"

"She's still unconcious and as far as I can tell she has 2 wounds the bigger one is below her neck and hidden by her shirt." Lin informed him.

Naru's fists clentched at his sides. "How did it cut her without ripping her shirt?"

"I'm not sure." Was Lin's only response.

Everyone went to the hospital with Mai, Ayako opting to ride in the ambulance with the young girl.

The doctors actually found 3 wounds, long but not deep, gashes stretching across the plains of her back. They looked like claw marks. Only one of them needed stitches the others were catalouged as superficial wounds and were bandaged approprately. She woke up after a few hours on heavy medication and after being questioned by the hospital about how she recived the wounds she was free to go.

Back at the house Monk helped Mai to the base so they could discus the events of the kitchen with her.

"I don't know what happened." She said softly. "One second I was reaching for the tea cups on the top shelf and then I heard this deep voice say "Get out", then... I don't remember." She shuddered and gripped her arms.

Ayako placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Don't stress yourself out. You should get some rest, I'll help you to bed."

"No need." Naru sidestepped to block Ayako from helping Mai to her feet. "Mai will be sleeping in my room tonight."

The shock was clear on everyones faces, but no one spoke.

Naru looked down to Mai. "If that's alright with you, It's easier to protect you when you're closer to me."

Mai blushed slightly at the sweet gesture from her boss. "Yeah, sure. I guess."

"Lin," Naru spoke like an order. The older man seemed to be a mind reader for he rose and lifted Mai effortlessly. No one made a move to stop the three as they left the room without another word.

"I know you want to protect me and all, but really Naru I'm fine. You don't need to put yourself out for me." Mai mused lightly. She liked the fact he was concerned, but din't want to inconvience him so much as for him to bug her about it for the rest of her life.

Naru shook his head. "If Lin put's his shiki around the room as guards and you have me near you, nothing can get to you. Not even Monk or John could break through."

Mai opened her mouth to speak but closed it when she saw the determinded look in Naru's eyes. She couldn't quite figure out what was hidden there, emotions swirling like a hurricane, but for some reason it warmed her heart and a small smile graced her lips.

Once in the guest bedroom Naru had claimed for himself, Lin set Mai on the large queen sized bed. He gave the young girl a once over and a tiny smile, then moved away to the door and left.

Mai observed Naru as he walked to his suitcase and removed his jacket and button up, she shuddered as his back muscles flexed under his taught skin. He didn't say anything as he tugged on a plain black t-shirt.

She gasped when he turned to her with a hint of a smile on his lips. "It's not polite to stare." He said quietly. "And I'm going to be polite and ask you not to look so I can change out of these slacks."

"Oh right! Sorry." Mai scratched the back of her neck, face reddining with a blush as she looked down at her lap. _Oh my god, he's actually changing in front of me. _

When she did look up again the man was securing the drawstring of a pair of dark grey sweatpants. "Does it hurt?" He questioned suddenly.

Mai looked confused for a moment before remembering she had been mauled by a spirit just hours before. "Oh yeah, it still kinda hurts."

Naru gracefully crossed the room and began unbuttoning her still bloodstained plain shirt.

"Na-n-naru? What are you doing?" Mai studdered.

He looked up at her, piercing blue eyes taking her breath away. "Did you want to sleep in these bloodied clothes?"

She shook her head no. _Why is he doing this? He's never this nice to me. _

Seeming to have read her thoughts, he voiced. "Believe it or not I do actually care about you Mai." The last button came undone and her shirt fell open, most of her breasts were covered with the wrapping that incircled her body, but her bra had been removed at the hospital. Naru didn't look up at her when he spoke again. "More then I probably should."

"What do you mean?" Mai inquired innocently.

"I care about you more then I should." He whispered.

His words confused her, _He's always such a jerk to me. How is that caring about me more then he should? _"Naru you aren't making any sense."

"You don't ever make any sense." His eyes were sharp when they met her own. She stilled visibily. "There is no logical explanation for how you make me feel, none at all and I've searched high and low for one. You irritate me to no end and make me angry with your ignorance, but you draw me in with your open heart and curiosity. I should be appaled by you like I am most things but I'm not. I'm more attracted to you then anything in this world!" His voice had stedily increased in volume, and when he finished his speach he was panting.

Mai didn't know what to say. Her mind was blank. He had insulted her, but also complimented her. He had confessed to her, but indirectly admitted he didn't want to be with her. How do you form a response to that?

But, she didn't get a chance to because Naru let out one more puff of air before taking her face in both his hands and smashing their lips togehter. Mai's body froze not knowing what to do.

_He's kissing me. What do I do? _Her eyes were wide open staring at his closed eyelids. _Do I kiss back? What if he pushes me away? _

"I love you Mai." He whispered against her lips.

She gasped, arms coming up to brace herself against his chest. "Do you mean that?"

Naru attacked her exposed neck with kisses, going down her chest to the bandages and back up again to her throat. "Of course I mean it. I love you."

"Naru I-" She breathed out but was cut off with a feverish kiss. Her eyes closed blissfully as their mouths collided. One of his hands slid down from her face to her hip and squeezed lightly, causing her to gasp. He took advantage of this and thrust his tongue into her mouth, this errupted a low moan from Mai.

He pulled away breathlessly, desprate to catch his breath. "We should get to bed before Lin comes back."

Mai nodded. "Yeah."

Naru slipped the shirt off her shoulders, careful of her back, then dragged her skirt down her legs slowly leaving a trail of kisses from her thighs to her toes. Once she was only covered by a pair of white cotton panties and her bandages Naru had realized he hadn't grabbed anything for her to wear to bed. He opted for one of his black dress shirts. The sleeves went about an inch past her fingertips, buttoned to the third from the top revealed the slightest sliver of white gazue, and it came just past her butt barely concealing her panties. Naru thought she'd never looked better.

He pulled the sheets back and laid himself down, tugging her down ontop of him so her back wouldn't have to be on the bed. Her head, she thought, fit quite nicely on his chest. She could her his heart beat rythmicly in her ears and the sound slowly started to lul her to sleep.

"Naru," She whispered. "I love you too."

The man beneath her didn't say anything else, just pulled the covers over the pair of them and kissed the top of her head. She assumed that was the most reaction she would get out of him.

And it was more then she could ask for.

THE END

So did you like that at all? Let me know by leaving me a review :D I'd be so happy if you did! Thank you for reading!


End file.
